New Kid in South Park
by Pandapika
Summary: The new kid, Chance Moore, seems to get along well with the kids in South Park, especially the boys, except Cartman. His friends all seem to like Chance more, so he is excluded. Stan and Kyle expect Cartman to get back at Chance, but they don't know when or how it's going to happen, so they just have to wait to see what his evil plot will be to get rid of his new nemesis...
1. Chance Moore, the New Kid

Chance Moore finally moved all of his boxes into his new house.

He had just moved to South Park, Colorado, because his dad got a job here. Chance had ruffled sandy blonde hair, a gray jacket, and a gray baseball cap. He really hoped his time getting friends here would be easy.

All his boxes here stacked in his otherwise empty room, and he sat on one of them. "Hey, there, son," his dad said, walking in. "Tomorrow, you'll be going to school. Do you know what you're wearing?"

Chance looked at his dad with a look that said, "Really?", and his dad left.

He began to unpack his boxes, and when they were all unpacked, he sat on his bed and switched on his TV. "Chance?" His dad asked, walking in.

"What?" Chance said, in his voice that sounded similar to Kyle's.

"There's some kid at the door. He wants to meet you." His dad replied. Chance got up and walked out of his room. He went down the stairs and went to the front door, and noticed Butters standing at the door.

"Hey there!" Butters said.

"Oh, hey," Chance said.

"I'm Butters, nice to meet you!" he introduced.

Chance was silent, until he realized he was supposed to introduce himself as well. "I'm Chance Moore," He said plainly. "Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too!" Butters exclaimed."Where did you come from?"

Chance replied, "I came from Chicago."

"Oh, well that's neat-o!" Butters said. With that, he walked away, and Chance closed the door.

"Who was it, Chance?" his mom asked from the top of the stairs.

"Just some kid," Chance said. After he said this, he climbed the stairs, entered his room again, and again sat on the bed to watch TV.

…..

Butters reported back o the boys. "His name is Chance Moore," He said to Cartman.

"So, what's he like?" Kyle asked Butters.

"Shut up, Kyeeeeel!" Cartman shouted. "So Butters, what's he like?"

"He seems like a pretty neat guy," Butters replied. "He's from Chicago."

"Chicago?" Stan asked.

"Yeah!" Butters exclaimed.

Kenny said something muffled, and laughed.

"That's gross, dude!" Kyle said in response.

"Huh, we should invite him over to our table tomorrow!" Stan suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea," Kyle said as well.

Cartman said, "I think that idea sucks!"

"Kenny, what do you think?" Kyle asked.

Right as Kenny was about to answer, a wooden beam from the old falling down clubhouse they'd made crushed him, splattering his blood everywhere.

"Oh my god, they killed Kenny!" Stan exclaimed.

"You bastards!" Kyle shouted.

After a few seconds of awkwardness were over, Stan said, "Well, I guess he's sitting at our table tomorrow."

Cartman growled, shortly before saying, "Screw you guys, I'm going home!" With that, he left the clubhouse, and walked home in the darkness of night.


	2. Butters Stotch

Chance woke up, and the lights in his room and his television were still on. He was still wearing his casual clothes, and he wasn't under the covers. He had fallen asleep while watching TV.

"Chance! Time for school!" his mom called. Chance got up, grabbed his backpack off the floor, and ran down the stairs. He went to the front door, and walked to the bus stop.

When he got there, the bus was waiting for him, and the boys were on already. So, he got on the bus and sat by himself in the back. He rode the bus, until he arrived at school.

"South Park Elementary School," He read. "And my class is Mr. Garrison's class." He walked in, and found his classroom.

"Class," Mr. Garrison said. "We have a new student. Everybody say hello to Chance Moore."

The class was silent.

"Chance, how about you take a seat behind Eric Cartman?" Mr. Garrison suggested.

"Which one's Eric?" Chance asked.

The whole class began to laugh at him. _"What did I say wrong?" _ Chance asked himself.

"That boy there is Eric Cartman. He likes to be called 'Cartman'." Mr. Garrison said, pointing to Cartman.

"Oh. Okay," Chance said, walking to his seat. He sat down.

"Butters was totally wrong about this kid," Cartman whispered to Stan. "He's a tool."

"You can't know that, he only said two things this whole time!" Kyle whispered harshly.

"Yeah, and both of those things were very dumb-ass things to say!" Cartman said back.

Later at recess (assuming recess is before lunch); Chance hung upside-down on the jungle gym, until Kyle and Stan approached him, and he got up.

"Hey, you're Chance Moore, the new kid, right?" Stan asked.

"Yeah. Who're you?" Chance replied.

"I'm Stan Marsh." He answered, before pointing to Kyle. "And this is Kyle Broflovski."

"Oh, cool," Chance said. "So what's up?

"We were wondering if you wanted to sit with us at lunch today," Kyle said.

"Sounds cool," Chance said.

With that, Stan and Kyle walked away.

Later, at lunch, Chance was directed to the boy's table.

"Hey, Chance, what's up?" Butters asked.

Chance looked to Cartman, who was pouting and looking away. "What's wrong with Cartman?"

"Oh, he's just pissed off because he didn't get what he wanted." Kyle said.

"So, anyway, Chance, You're from Chicago?" Stan asked.

"Yeah," Chance replied.

"Weak…" Cartman said.

"Hey, Chance!" Butters said. "Do you want to come over to my house after school?"

"Yeah, sure," Chance replied. He could tell Kyle, Stan, Cartman, and whoever that kid in the orange parka was were still not sure about being friends with him. He knew he'd already gotten one friend though, and that was Butters.

**Note: Yes, Kenny is alive again. And this day isn't over, so since Kenny didn't die in this chapter, he will die twice in the course of two days in the next! **


	3. Kyle Broflovski

That following afternoon, Chance was at Butters' house, watching Terrance and Philip with Stan, Kyle, and Kenny; but not Cartman.

Chance had started to expect as much from him. From what he's heard from Stan, Kenny, and especially Kyle, Cartman was a fat douchebag.

Butters' dad came into the living room where the boys were sitting and said, "Hey, Butters, it looks like you have a new friend."

"Yeah, his name is Chance! Isn't he just neat-o, dad?" Butters exclaimed.

"_This kid talks like a kindergartener," _Chance observed in his head. _"I'm starting to ignore it, though."_

"So, Chance," Butters' father began, "where are you from?"

"Chicago," Chance replied.

"Oh, I see," Butters' father said. "Well, I hope you have fun."

"We sure will, dad!" Butters said with a wave, not paying attention to the hilarious stunt on TV that the others were currently laughing at.

…..

The next morning, Chance sat down in his seat in class. As Mr. Garrison began to go on about something weird, he couldn't help but hear Cartman was mumbling things behind him. He listened closer, and heard, "Blond dumbass…" Then Chance saw that Cartman noticed him, and he said in a normal tone, "Uh, Mr. Garrison? It seems your new student isn't paying attention. He must be dumb. We should send him back to the Third Grade or something. Y'know, since he's dumb."

"Hey, shut up, Cartman! If anyone here is dumb, it's you!" Chance countered.

"Oh, what, you wanna throw down?" Cartman challenged, getting out of his chair.

"That's enough, Eric! Sit down and pay attention!" Mr. Garrison ordered.

"No, screw you, Mr. Garrison! This punk wants to throw down! Hey, I'll throw down!" Cartman shouted, inching closer to Chance with his fists out.

Chance reached into his desk and pulled out a textbook. He then proceeded to slap Cartman in the face with it, which somehow made him fall down. After that, the entire class started to cheer. _"Wow, they really _do_ hate this guy," _Chance thought.

"Chance, go to Mr. Mackey's office!" Mr. Garrison commanded.

The cheering died down in an instant, and Chance replied somberly, "Yes, Mr. Garrison…"

As he walked out of the door, he couldn't help noticing when Cartman half opened his eyes and smirked, mumbling, "Douchebag…"

Chance glared at him as he left, threatening to flip him off but not wanting to piss Mr. Garrison off anymore than he already had.

…..

"Chance, what were you thinking, m'kay?" Mr. Mackey asked.

"Cartman was being a jerk," Chance replied.

"Well, that doesn't mean you can hit him in the head with a textbook, m'kay?" Mr. Mackey said.

"So, what? Am I in trouble?" Chance asked.

"No, since you're new, you're excused for now. Just don't do anything like that again, m'kay?" Mr. Mackey responded.

"Yeah, whatever," Chance answered, leaving.

…..

Later at recess, Chance was sitting by himself on a bench, playing on his DS with headphones in. Suddenly, he heard someone say his name, and felt a hand on his shoulder. He shut his Ds and took out his ear buds. He turned around, and saw that Kyle was standing behind the bench. "Oh, hey, Kyle," Chance greeted. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Kyle replied. "I just wanted to know something."

"What?" Chance asked.

"Well… I thought what you did to Cartman in class was really cool," Kyle said. "How much trouble did you get in?"

"Almost none," Chance replied.

"Oh, wow," Kyle said. "I've wanted to do that all year, but then my mom would have my ass."

"Yeah, I understand, I was like that at my-!" Chance cut himself off with a gasp when he abruptly heard Cartman's voice.

"Chance Moore's cat is a ginger!" he heard Cartman shout over a megaphone.

"What?" Chance questioned. "Do you mean Wilson?"

"Call it what you want, it's still a ginger," Cartman said without his megaphone, coming closer to Chance.

"First of all, Wilson's a 'he', not an 'it,'" Chance began. "And second of all, how the heck can a cat be a ginger?"

"Well, you're cat has red fur and light skin underneath the fur," Cartman explained. "And since that cat belongs to you, you're in cohorts with the gingers!"

"How do you even know all of that about my cat?!" Chance questioned.

"I saw the picture you had of it on Facebook," Cartman replied. "I'm sorry, Chance. But since you have a ginger cat and are thus in relations with gingers, I'm afraid the punishment is death."

"Shut up, Cartman!" Kyle shouted.

"Oh, yeah. AND you're friends with Kyle. That means the punishment is death, and then we all piss on your corpse," Cartman added. "C'mon, everybody, let's get him!"

What Cartman probably thought would lead to a huge stampede that would grab Chance and tie him to tree or something like that instead just made the other children stare for a while, and then go back to whatever it was they were doing before. "Aww, c'mon, y'guys!" Cartman whined. "His cat is a ginger and he's friends with Kyle!"

"Cartman, you're stupid," Craig said from a distance.

"No, you're stupid, Craig!" Cartman countered, stomping away from Chance and Kyle and approaching Craig instead.

"Hey, thanks, dude," Chance said to Kyle.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Kyle said. "He's like that to everyone all the time."

"Then why do you hang out with him?" Chance asked.

"Hang out with him?" Kyle asked. "No way, we hate him."

"So he's basically there to be there with you guys?" Chance verified.

"Pretty much. And when we tell him to go away, he doesn't listen," Kyle said.

"Yeah, I knew a kid like that one time," Chance said. "He wasn't as fat, though."

Kyle laughed. "Hey, you seem like a pretty cool guy," he said. "You should come over to my house for dinner tonight."

"Sure," Chance agreed. Soon enough, the bell rang, and all of the children flocked into the school once more.

…..

That night, Cartman sat in his room, writing something in a notebook. Then, his mom entered. "It's nighty-night, snookie-poo," she said.

"Agh, fine, mom," Cartman growled, getting into his bed covers and pretending to fall asleep while Ms. Cartman left the room.

Soon after, Cartman snickered, and got up, turning on his bedside lamp and taking his notebook out again.

"Dear diary…" he narrated. "There's this jerkass kid who goes to my school named Chance. I hate him almost as much as I hate Kyle. I wish he would leave and go die, but since he would never agree to that, I'll need to think of some other way to make him leave."

Ms. Cartman entered the room again. "Snookums, I said its bedtime," she said, turning off him lamp and leaving, with Cartman sitting in the dark.

"Mooommmm!" He yelled.

**Well, yeah :D**

**I'm writing this again, and just so you know, I'm not taking Fan OCs. Yeah… No.**

**Anyway, favorite or add to whatever alert list you want if you like this and want more.**

**Next time, we'll see if Chance can avoid Cartman enough to become friends with Stan. See you all then!**


	4. Stan Marsh

The day after Chance ate lunch with the Broflovskis was a Saturday, so Chance was at home, playing on his Wii. To be more specific, he was playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl online on his Wii.

He turned around when he heard his door open, and saw that Stan, Kyle, and Kenny were standing there. They entered, and Kenny closed the door behind him.

"Oh, hey, you guys, what's up?" Chance asked as he KO'd one of his opponents.

"Well, Cartman's been calling us all morning and telling us over and over again that you suck," Stan explained. "We wanted to come over here so he would stop calling us."

"Yeah, and he'd never think to come looking for us here," Kyle said.

Kenny said something very long and muffled, and balled his hand up into a fist.

"What?" Chance asked, not being able to understand Kenny yet since he was new.

"He said, 'Hey, that's Brawl, I want to play so I can kick the living blank out of you guys'. I couldn't really understand that part in the middle," Stan translated.

"Hey, I want to play, too," Kyle said.

"Yeah, me too, I've got nothing better to do," Stan agreed. "Because if I go home, Cartman's going to be at my door yelling about you."

Chance nodded and passed three other Wii remotes to the boys. He started up a Brawl after they chose their characters, and they all began to fight.

…..

"Stan! Open the door!" Cartman demanded, pounding like mad on the door of Stan's house. Soon enough, Stan's mother opened the door. "Eric, what are you doing here? Stanley's went off to his friend's house a few minutes ago." Sharon asked.

"Who? Kyle? Kenny? Was it freakin' Butters?" Cartman insisted.

"No, he's at his new little friend's house, what's his name… Chance, I think," Sharon responded.

"WHAT?!" Cartman questioned loudly. He ran away as fast as a fat little boy like him could, on his was to Chance's house.

…..

Chance's phone rang, and he answered it immediately while killing Kenny… in game, of course, but Stan and Kyle still said their lines. "Y'ello?" he asked.

"What's the deal, butthole?!" he heard Cartman say over the other line in between pants.

"Huh?" Chance questioned.

"Why're you trying to steal my friends?" Cartman demanded.

"Uh, I don't think these guys are your friends," Chance said.

"Duh! Of course they are! We have the best friendship in all of South Park, but you're trying to kill it, you ginger-loving-!" Cartman got cut off when Chance put him on speakerphone and Stan started to speak.

"Dude, we don't like you at all. So just leave Chance alone, or we'll replace your spot at the bus stop," Stan threatened.

"Heh! Stan, you don't have the BALLS to replace me!" Cartman challenged.

…..

That Monday, the boys were standing at the bus stop together; Stan, Kyle, Chance, and Kenny, that is. They were just standing around waiting, when Cartman ran to the stop.

"Sorry I'm late, you guys. I saw a giant-!" Cartman began to explain, before noticing his spot was taken; by Chance. "What the hell, y'guys?!" Cartman questioned. "What's this douchebag doing here?"

"We invited him, fatso," Kyle responded.

"Yeah, he's way cooler than you, AND less fat," Stan agreed.

"Hey, screw you guys! I'll hang out with Craig instead!" Cartman shouted, and just at that very moment, the bus came, and they all got on. The boys sat in the back, Stan and Chance sitting together and Kenny and Kyle sitting together. Meanwhile, Cartman tried to sit with Craig, but noticed he was already sitting beside Jimmy. "S—sorry Eric, but this seat is t-taken," he apologized.

"And I wouldn't have wanted to sit beside you anyway," Craig added.

With no seats left, he was forced to sit beside Butters. "Oh, well hey," Butters greeted. "Nice morning, isn't it?"

"Shut up, Butters, or I'll throw you out the bus window…" Cartman mumbled angrily.

…..

At lunch later that day, Chance was beckoned to by Stan. "Hey, sit with us," he offered.

"Sure," Chance answered, happy to oblige. He sat his plate down, and began to drink some of his chocolate milk.

"So is this, like, a plot to get Cartman miserable or something?" Craig, who was sitting at that table as well, asked. "Cause if so, I wish we came up with this idea earlier."

While the boys guffawed with laughter, Chance replied, "No, he's just getting ticked off at me for no reason."

"Dude, he hates you," Stan said. "He's been calling me at one o'clock at night and ranting on and on about how much you suck."

"Seriously?" Chance asked. "Maybe if I give him a 'Reasons you Suck' speech, he'll knock it off."

While the boys were showing off their disapproval, Chance walked over to Cartman, who was forced to sit with the girls after all of the seats at the boys table were reserved. "What do you want?" Cartman questioned in a monotone.

"I wanted to tell you all the reasons you suck so that you'll respect me more," Chance said. He cracked his knuckles, while all the girls stared at him, excited for an enjoyable reaction from Cartman afterwards. "First of all, you're stupid and annoying. You don't give a crap about anyone but yourself, but then you go as far as hating people or animals for the most idiotic reasons. It seems like you pull these different things to be racist or whatever about out of freaking nowhere, and spy on people to get really stupid dirt on them that nobody cares about. Seriously, anyone give a crap that my cat has orange fur and a light skin tone underneath?" When nobody said anything, he continued. "You're greedy, and will do the most ridiculous things for cash. I'm talking about the whole Christian band thing, which I HAVE heard about since the things that happen here affect everywhere else, but anyway, on with my rant. You have absolutely no friends other than your mom, because no one in this entire school likes you except for Butters, and even then you get him caught up in everything you do and embarrass and harm him all the time. And then you're going around as a Batman lookalike pretending to be this awesome mysterious hero and then when Mysterion comes along, you decide you want to be the bad guy who's going to annihilate everything you see as 'evil'. And you're a fat-ass."

Cartman responded with a frozen look of shock. He didn't even blink, it seemed like. The whole cafeteria had stopped just to hear what Chance was saying, and were frozen, as well. The only one who could move was Chance, and all he was doing was recollecting his voice after ranting for so long and looking at Cartman expectantly, waiting for a response.

A few seconds later, the whole cafeteria started cheering, except for Chance, Cartman, Kyle, and Stan. During the massive roar of cheering, Kyle said, "Holy crap."

Stan nodded. "It's going to be Scott Tenorman all over again," he said.

"Dude, we need to save him!" Kyle exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Huh?" Stan questioned, confused.

"This guy's the perfect kid for our group, and Cartman's going to kill his parents and feed them to him or something!" Kyle explained loudly, but it wasn't overheard by anyone other than Stan. "We need to let him stay at your house until Cartman gives up!"

"Wait, why my house?" Stan asked. "This was your idea!"

"Well, come on, if Cartman ever found out he was at my house, he'd blow it up or something," Kyle said. "If Chance stayed at your house, though, Cartman wouldn't try anything. C'mon, Stan, this is going to keep Cartman away from us for a while. You kind of have to agree."

"I guess," Stan agreed. "I'll ask him later when everyone stops freaking out."

"Actually, has Cartman done anything yet?" Kyle wondered, looking over to the girl's table. When he looked for Cartman, he saw nothing; just Chance being stormed by a ton of other students who were questioning him over and over.

…..

In the hallway a bit before the end of the day, Stan approached Chance while he was collecting his things. "Hey, Chance," Stan said. He continued in a hushed tone so Cartman wouldn't hear if he happened to be going by, "You need to stay at my house tonight."

"What? Why?" Chance asked.

"You just REALLY need to come to my house afterschool and stay overnight," Stan said vaguely, before walking away casually.

"_He sounded so serious," _Chance observed. _"I really need to get over to his house." _At that time, the bell rang. Chance put his remaining things in his backpack, and headed out to reserve a seat for himself on the bus, preferably so he could sit beside Stan, Kyle, or Kenny. When he stepped onto the bus, he saw Cartman was already there; he was taking up most of the room on a bus seat near the front row, and was motioning toward the small sliver of an empty spot beside him. Chance decided to ignore him and keep going to the back. However, when he passed Cartman, Cartman shouted, "I know you see me! Don't pretend I'm not here! Sit here right fudging now, you stupid piece of crap!"

Chance shrugged and went back to the front of the bus and sat beside Cartman as everyone else had begun to load on. He was only halfway on the seat, and had to apologize to everyone he got in the way of when they were walking down the aisle. "What do you want?" Chance asked, not trying to sound rude.

"I just wanted to know something," Cartman answered. "Why the heck do you hate me so much? Just, like, stealing all my friends, yelling at me at lunch, and stuff? I'd think you're Kyle's twin brother or something."

"I'm only friends with your friends because they think I'm cool," Chance answered, "and it only seems like I hate you because I'm defending myself from your hate of me."

Chance swore he heard Cartman mumble, "Pussy answer," but he wasn't sure. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize the situation! God, I'm so stupid!" Cartman said eventually in a weird apologetic tone that didn't sound very sincere at all. "Please, can we just be friends? We can all stand at the bus stop together, it'll be fun!"

"…Let me think about it," Chance said eventually after looking for the right words for a while.

"Well, fine, here's my number, call me when you have the time to answer, I guess," Cartman said, offering Chance his number, which Chance took grudgingly and put in his bookbag.

Soon, Kyle and Stan got on the bus, and as they noticed Chance and Cartman sitting together, sat in the empty seat beside them. Stan, who was sitting on the outside of the seat, asked, "Hey, dude, why are sitting beside Cartman?"

"He made me sit here," Chance replied.

"Oh, okay," Stan said. "Just remember, my house, 'kay?"

"Okay," Chance replied, before the bus stopped at his place.

As Chance got up and exited the bus, Cartman took out a notepad and began scribbling something down before it drove away. When he was done and the bus moved on, Cartman put the notepad back and started to laugh quietly.

"What are you planning, fat-ass?" Kyle questioned.

"Oh, uh… Nothing, Kyle," Cartman answered.

"Seriously, c'mon, Cartman. He's cool," Stan said.

"I know, you guys, I wasn't plotting anything," Cartman said. "I swear."

"Just shut up, dude," Stan commanded.

…..

Chance, possessions packed to stay at Stan's, knocked on his classmate's door. Soon, Stan's mother opened it. "Oh, hello, you must be Chance," Sharon greeted. She turned behind her. "Stan, your little friend is here!"

"Okay, mom, I'll be right down!" Chance heard Stan call from his room. Soon enough, he was at the door, letting Chance in.

As they headed up to Stan's room, Chance couldn't help but ask, "So what's this all about, Stan?"

"What?" Stan asked, not sure what he meant.

"The whole inviting me over thing," Chance clarified.

"Well, we think Cartman's going to do something to your house tonight. The way he was palling up to you on the bus was really weird, and when you got off, he wrote down your address," Stan explained.

"Really? What's the worst he could possibly do?" Chance questioned.

Stan didn't bring up Scott Tenorman. "…You don't wanna know, Chance. Believe me on this one, 'kay?"

"Okay, I guess," Chance agreed.

For the rest of the night, Stan and Chance grew closer together. At the risk of sounding clichéd or stupid here, they became friends overnight, you could say. But don't, because that's a really stupid way to put it. I don't know why I wrote it, either.

**I know, it was kind of cheap the way I made Chance and Stan better friends, but could you think of anything better? Huh? HUH?! No? I thought not.**

**Whatever, I guess I'll see you next time, when Chance tries to befriend Cartman so he can sleep in his own bed! **

**Oh, and I'm not really including Kenny on this because**

**His personality is hard to work with and**

**Since he's poor, pay him a dollar and he'll love you forever (just kidding, but y'know)**

**Anyway, bye!**


	5. Eric Cartman (?)

It was Tuesday of the week following that in which Chance had stayed at Stan's house, and Chance was in class, trying to pay attention to what Mr. Garrison was saying. "So, class, we're going to be doing a project on the cultures of other countries in the world. I'm going to pair you all up now. Token and Clyde…"

As Mr. Garrison went on with his grouping, Chance couldn't help but wonder who he might get as a partner. "… And lastly, Chance and …Cartman," Mr. Garrison finished.

Cartman turned to face Chance, and raised one eyebrow. "Oh, welly, well, well," he said.

"Crap," Kyle and Stan whispered in unison.

"Now, since we have class time to waste, we can start now," Mr. Garrison added, before going back to his desk.

Cartman scooted his chair closer to Chance, who stared on with a vacant look, trying to avoid a conversation.

"No, wait a second, kids!" Mr. Garrison shouted suddenly. "I forgot to assign the countries. If I let you choose your own, you'll all choose Canada or something and just write about the new Terrance and Phillip episode." Then, he went around, giving note cards to all of the pairings. When Mr. Garrison got to Chance and Cartman, Chance was the first to inspect the card.

"Italy," he read.

"Hey, that's easy; everyone runs around with pizza and pasta and stuff, have slicked back hair and sunglasses, and are always pissed off about stupid stuff. There, we're done, right, Mr. Garrison?" Cartman verified.

"No, Cartman, you have to do actual research, not just use stereotypes," Mr. Garrison answered with an aggravated face. "See, I gave Butters and Bebe Spain, and they aren't just drawing those dumbass matadors all over their paper, right?"

"Well, actually, we were going to do that," Butters said.

Mr. Garrison growled. "Look, let's do this project in the library so you can use the computers in there," he sighed. "You can start your research here, but the rest is going to happen at home. The project is due next Thursday."

Later, in the library, Chance was busy doing all of the research while Cartman was going on about something stupid. Chance turned away from the computer briefly to hear what he was talking about. "…And I think you should call me tonight, because I really am truly sorry for being a jerk and I hope you can accept my apology," Cartman sounded as if he had just finished a long speech to someone. But that someone revealed themselves when Cartman turned to look Chance squarely in the eyes. "So what do you say, buddy?"

"I don't know," Chance answered reluctantly. He wasn't one to hold grudges, but Cartman wasn't one who was always trustworthy.

"Well, come on, it's a yes or no question, it's not that hard to answer," Cartman prompted.

"…I'll think about. I'll get back to you at lunch or something," Chance responded, knowing this promise wouldn't be delivered.

"Okay, fine by me," Cartman agreed. Just as Chance was about to get back to work, though, Cartman spoke again. "Oh, but Chance!" he called for the boy's attention. "Please consider me… a friend."

Chance blew this off with a tacit 'whatever' and got back to work.

About ten minutes later, the bell rang for recess to begin. "So should I just get off the bus at your house today so we can get more information?" Cartman asked.

"No, you'll just eat all of my food and lie around the entire time if you do," Chance denied uncharacteristically harshly. While walking away, he found that what he said might have been a little hard. But what could he really say? Stan, Kyle, and Kenny were rubbing their hate of Cartman on him, especially Kenny, since last week when he was over there sleeping over at his house the entire time. Man, was that fun. Too bad I don't feel like telling you about that right now.

At recess, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny were standing afar, watching Chance as he played football with some of the other boys. "Dude, I can't believe Cartman didn't do anything last week," Stan remarked.

"Yeah, but that means he might do something this week," Kyle observed.

"Yeah, right, Kyle," Stan said. "Kenny, could Chance sleep at your place for a bit longer?"

"No, my parents have been all over the place yelling and stuff. I didn't get any sleep last night," Kenny explained, his muffled voice understood by Stan and Kyle.

"Oh," Stan said, "Kyle?"

"I think Ike's afraid of him for some reason," Kyle said, feeling bad for having to say 'no'.

"Agh, I can't either! My sister likes him a lot," Stan said.

"So? Isn't that a good thing?" Kyle asked.

"No, she _like_-likeshim," Stan rephrased.

"Damn it!" Kyle shouted, stomping a foot against the ground.

"What's wrong, Kyle?" A voice beside them made them turn around, to see Cartman was standing beside them.

"What are you doing here, Cartman?" Kyle asked.

"I saw you guys over here, and decided I wanted to be here, too," Cartman answered.

"Look, Cartman, don't do anything to Chance," Stan said simply.

"No, you guys, I swear, I wasn't planning _anything_," Cartman said with fake innocence. "He's my partner for this project, if he's not doing all the work for me, I'll flunk."

"He's right," Kyle observed silently, and Stan nodded.

Later that day on the bus, Chance was sitting two rows away from Cartman. Even then, however, he could still see him doing the 'phone' symbol with his hand.

Chance shook his head.

Cartman laid his fists on his cheeks and gave him the puppy dog stare.

Chance looked out the window instead.

He suddenly heard banging and turned around, to see Cartman finish banging on his window. After Chance's attention had been gotten, Cartman did the two symbols again simultaneously.

Chance sighed and shrugged, and Cartman did a weird looking cheering motion which seemed to freeze frame like a crappy sitcom ending.

That afternoon, after Chance had gotten a sufficient amount of information for his project, he glanced reluctantly at his phone. He took in a sharp breath, nodded, and grabbed the phone, sighing and dialing Cartman's number. Almost immediately, as if Cartman had been waiting for his call, he picked up. "Hello? This is Cartman," his classmate answered, the last part sounding as if he wasn't sure Chance had dialed the correct number.

"Hi, Cartman," Chance said.

"Oh, hello, Chance!" Cartman greeted over-cheerfully. "What a pleasure it is to speak to you!"

"What's up?" Chance asked, cutting right to the point.

"I just wanted to talk about your friends at school," Cartman said. "They used to be my friends, you know that, right?"

"Yeah," Chance said.

"Well, did you know Stan has a gay dog?" Cartman questioned, sounding dramatic.

"Yes, why?" Chance replied.

"Okay…" Cartman dwelled. "How about…the fact that Kyle's a Jew?"

"Yeah, and?" Chance asked.

"And Kenny's poor!" Cartman shouted.

"Who cares?" Chance wondered.

"STOP LIKING THEM ALREADY!" Cartman demanded loudly. "They're my friends, and it better freaking stay that way from now on! I don't want _you _breaking the incredible friendship we have with your retarded blonde hair and stupid baseball cap!"

"Shut up already, Cartman!" Chance yelled. "I don't give a crap! I'm a better friend to them then you ever were or will be! I'll always hang out with them and do cool stuff, whither you like it or not! And if you can't accept that fact, then you can hang out with someone else."

"Screw you!" Cartman shouted angrily, before hanging up abruptly.

"Wow, I really pissed him off badly," Chance said to himself.

Later, Chance was sitting in his bedroom, watching TV, when he heard something at his window. He looked out, and saw Cartman throwing eggs at his house. One, which had been the cause of the noise, had hut Chance's window. Chance opened his window. "Cartman, why are you egging my house?" he asked angrily.

Cartman, instead of responding, ran away. "Go screw yourself, Cartman!" Chance called after him, before grabbing his cell phone. He dialed Kyle's number.

"Hello?" his friend answered.

"Hey, Cartman just egged my house," Chance said. "You should tell Stan so you guys will stop freaking out over Cartman."

"Okay," Kyle said, a faint hint of relief in his tone. He hung up.

"If Mr. Garrison hadn't of given us that stupid project, that kid would be screwed!" Cartman growled to himself, scrawling in his diary. He even drew a picture of him and his friends, happy, standing together, talking; while in the distance, Chance was lying high up in a tree with 'X's for eyes and blood staining his clothes. Then he added to it by drawing an arrow pointing to Chance, and writing 'Stupid'. Cartman laughed devilishly to himself. "I guess I'll just have to wait for that butthole to get us 'A's… then the real fun will start."

Next Thursday, Chance entered the classroom holding a sheet of poster board with 'Italy' written in big letters on it. He guided himself to his desk, and set his poster leaning against his seat.

"Got it done, partner?" Cartman asked. Chance turned to face his fat partner.

"Yeah," Chance said.

"Great," Cartman said. "And by the way, I wanted you to know, I'm sorry for how pissed off I was at you last week. Maybe… we can play a game during recess?"

"Sure, why not?" Chance answered so Cartman wouldn't persist any further.

At recess that day, Cartman found Chance on the playground. "Oh, hey, Chance!" Cartman greeted in an unusually cheerful tone. "Do you want to throw around a football a bit?"

"Sure," Chance agreed. It wasn't like there was much of anything else to do. Chance picked a football of the ground, and told Cartman to step back. "Okay, catch!" he commanded, throwing the ball.

The ball flew towards Cartman quickly, and right as he got his hands out to catch, it smacked him right in the face, knocking him over. "Jesus! Cartman! Are you okay?" Chance exclaimed, before running over and to see.

Cartman got up slowly. "I-I'm fine," he ensured, a bit of anger in his tone. Just then, the bell rang for recess to end. "Oh… recess is over so quickly?" Cartman asked. "That's a shame."

As they walked inside, Chance couldn't help but be creeped out.

At lunch, Chance sat down at the boys table per usual, but then Cartman came to him and sat down beside him. "Hi, Chance," he said. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Chance replied, eating his lunch.

"Hey, I just wanted to know…" Cartman started. "Are we friends now?"

"…what?" Chance asked, stopping.

"I wanted to know if we're friends now," Cartman repeated.

"…Whatever, I guess," Chance said, continuing to eat.

"Yes! That's great!" Cartman said joyfully. "I'm soo glad we've finally resolved our differences! Do you mind if I call you tonight?"

"No, I guess not," Chance answered.

That night, while Chance was watching TV, his cell phone rang. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Oh, hi, Chance!" Cartman said on the other line. He sounded like he was trekking through snow, but Chance disregarded it.

"Hey, Cartman," Chance said.

"What are you doing?" Cartman asked.

"Watching TV," Chance replied.

"Cool, cool," Cartman said. "I'm taking a walk."

"Where are you going?" Chance asked.

"Nowhere important," Cartman responded vaguely.

"So, do you have a cat? Because I heard you did," Chance said, wanting to start a conversation so this wouldn't be a total waste of time.

"Yeah, Mr. Kitty. He's a real pain in the ass, though," Cartman said, stopping. "Hey, Chance?" he asked.

"What?" The boy asked.

"Look outside," Cartman said. So, Chance went to his window, and saw Cartman standing outside his house; with a lit torch. "Oh, my God!" Chance shouted as Cartman threw the torch at Chance's house and fled.

Chance was all over the place. His window was too far off the ground, and the hallway outside his bedroom door was bursting with flames. Before his room caught on fire, however, he managed to see his cat, Wilson, dash away at top speed.

Kyle was sitting on his living room couch, watching Terrance and Phillip, until his phone rang. "Hello?" he answered.

"Dude, turn on the news, quick!" he heard Stan shout from the other end.

"O-okay!" Kyle responded, flipping channels until he saw the report.

"…two adults and one fourth grader at South Park Elementary died in this fire, which police say was arson. Their prime suspect is- the family's cat, Wilson, who was seen by witnesses dashing away from the scene almost immediately after the fire began. It has been taken under custody and awaits trial sometime this month," the reporter said, standing in front of a demolished and burnt house. "Back to you, Tom."

Kyle shut off his TV, right as he got another phone call. "It's a shame, isn't it, Kyle?" Cartman said when he took the call. "But at least there's no one between me, you, Stan, and Kenny anymore. No, we'll always get to be friends forever. And ever, and ever, and ever… Even if I hate you, Kyle." He hung up abruptly.

Kyle, creeped out, decided it would be best if he just went upstairs and went to bed now.

**Jerk ending! **

**I know, you hate me now. But seriously, what did you expect? You had to see it coming from a million miles away! Well anyway, that's it for this fanfic. If you want to read my other ones, I'd really appreciate it, since there's not any more of this fanfiction left.**

**Bye! :D**


End file.
